How Megan and Artemis Became Fangirls
by Zuzubear
Summary: Just a humor story i wrote in a day. Focused on Artemis and Megan freindship as they stalk-er investigate the implied relationship of Rob/KF
1. Chapter 1

**_Another story? ooooo eee What's up with that?(lol SNL quote) I was wondering myself why i wrote another chapter so quickly. Since its summer i live like 20 minutes from the beach and even have a pool. Then i realized. It's been raining here in South Florida since school got out three weeks ago. -_-:: Well this story was written for the giggles. Heavily implied Kf and Rob but it's more centered around Artemis and megan(but not in a relationship way!). Hey if it makes you laugh feel free to review. it makes me write more._**

One lazy weekend, Artemis found herself sitting around the base with Megan. The two girls were watching a marathon of Megan's favorite show. As far Artemis was concerned it was another high school baby mama drama show. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as the main character cried and ran away from her friend after being told something. Turned out that the friend misheard a conversation and told her friend about it. Now the girl was in a fight with her boyfriend.

The archer glanced over at the alien, noticing she was very involved with the plot. As a commercial came on Megan turned to her.

"Could you imagine that actually happening to someone?" her eyes shone with sympathy.

"That does happened in real life. Happened to this one girl at my school last week. Ended pretty bad." The blonde shrugged.

"It did? How bad?"

"Let's just say that that guy won't be chasing after anymore girls for a while."

"Oh m-" Megan was cut off as a strong breeze rolled through the room. Suddenly in front of the two girls stood Wally West with a Robin clinging to his back piggy-back style.

"Hey ladies what's up?" Asked before Robin hit him, upside the head. "Ow Rob! What's up with you and Arty beating me up all the time?"

"Well someone's gotta keep you in place." Artemis smirked. She shared a smile with Robin before he knocked on Wally's head again.

"Come on Wally! We're going to be late for the new videogame release."

"Shoot your right. We gotta go! Let's go Boy Wonder!"

"Shut up!" And in a quick gust of wind the two were gone.

"It's really cute that their so close." Megan sighed.

"Yeah how long have they known each other for?" The blonde wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure. We can use the internet. I bet they have a fan site or something that has a biography on them." Megan floated to the computer desk in the corner of the room.

"Good idea." The blonde took this as her chance to flip through the t.v. channels.

"Alright so Google dot com," the martian narrated out loud. "Robin Kid Flash. Wow there are a lot of websites. I don't know which one would be useful. Wait a minute." She looked closely. The third link down read in bright blue letters, "Everything you need to know about Robin and Kid Flash! Www dot alfieship dot com" Shrugging she clicked on it. "Wow there is even a gallery!" A few silent moments went by when Megan spontaneously screamed. "ARTEMIS!"

Said blonde literally fell off the couch quickly crouching into a defensive pose. Seeing the redhead froze stiff at the computer the archer walked over to her slightly agitated. "What is it?" The blonde did a double take once her eyes registered what was on the screen.

The webpage was littered with many different pictures of their two friends. Some pictures were of the boys when they were younger, probably around the age of 11 and 13. In some they caught on a candid camera resting against each other in tattered uniforms, mostly likely after helping their mentors in a fight. Some were hand drawn and depicted the bird and speedster cuddling. A few even had some rather sexual undertones.

The girls spent most of the evening browsing the web with newfound interest.

"Do you think something's going on between them?" Megan turned.

"I'm not sure but I almost wish they were so we could watch from a distance" Artemis stood up as they exited the site. "Megan we have a new goal. We are going to investigate to see if there is any truth to this website!"

"Like detectives? How exciting!"

It was a week later and the girls were still stal-er I mean investigating the Robin/Kid Flash. It was after a mission and the team waited outside for Kid Flash and Robin to come out of the building they had just been in. A group of drug dealer goons tried to ambush them but the teens were able to knock them out after a while. Robin had been up in the ventilation system to hack the sensors and whatnot when they were detected and the shooting started.

The team looked at the old warehouse waiting for a sign of movement that could be the remaining members of their team. After a few minutes the team got worried. Artemis remembered seeing the lithe acrobat giggling and flying through the air earlier. Then she remember one of the thugs had thrown him against the wall with a sickening sound. Nothing too serious but the blonde knew the impact hurt. A lot.

Finally there was movement and Wally appeared carrying the baby of the group bridal-style. Robin's clothes were torn as were all of their uniforms but the entire left shoulder of his costume was gone making the

cape hang awkwardly down from his right shoulder. There were also telltale signs of a large bruise appearing on the exposed flesh.

"Rob, buddy you okay?" Kid Flash nudged his friend's head with his.

"Yeah you saved me back there man. My shoulder's sore. You think it came out of the socket." The raven had an arm around the older's shoulders to support himself.

Wally chuckled as he walked towards the group. "Naw it's not that bad. Come on I'll patch you back up when we get back to base."

Megan turned towards Artemis seeing that the archer was holding up her phone. "Please tell me you got a picture of that!"

"Heh, picture? Hun, I videotaped that gold!" She turned her phone a bit so the other girl looking over her shoulder could see the small gadgets screen. "Now mobile upload to alfieship dot com." Artemis had a gleeful glint in her eyes.

The boys looked at them with questioning and suspicious gazes.

Somewhere in Gotham approximately 47 minutes later a man gazed up at the screen. A gentle smile graced his face as he watched the video. His plan was finally moving into action. The thought made him laugh out loud.

"Alfred are you on that damn site again?" A voice called down a secret stairwell.

"No Master Bruce." The old butler logged off the computer and left the Batcave to prepare dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis had never been more happy to leave Gotham to go to the base. School had been stressful and her mother had been nagging her all week. Not to mention she didn't sleep at night since she had to keep a look-out for Cheshire. The archer finally had time just for what she wanted to do and damn it all if she wasn't going to have fun with it. "Hey girlie." the blonde walked up behind Megan, who was sitting at the computer. "Are you looking at the pictures again?"

"No I'm uploading the juicy pictures from the other night's mission." She responded.

"Ah. Wait you have a new message." Artemis leaned over and clicked on the e-mail.

_Meet me at Panera Bread in Happy Harbor. Sincerely Alfie, Founder of Alfie_ships dot com._

Two pairs of eyes lit up and grins spread across the teens' face as they grabbed their shoes and headed out the door.

An elderly man waved them down once they reached the shop. "Hello ladies. I'm Alfred."

"Hello sir. We have to say we are huge fans of your website." the martian gushed immediately. "I mean we have seen every picture up read every story. Heck we even personally kn-" A hand was slapped over the girl's mouth.

"We have secret I.D's for a reason!" The blonde hissed.

The man chuckled and smiled gently. "Don't worry I have inside connections too so I know who you ladies are. In fact that's the reason why I called you out here." A black leather bag was set on the table. Alfie began pulling out equipment. "Can you girls keep a secret and do a covert mission for me?"

"Of course!" Artemis liked this guy. He seemed very kind. A cautious look crossed her face when a video camera and a digital camera were pulled out from the mysterious bag.

"I have intel that something interesting will be taking place soon. If you girls could be angels and have Artemis video tape it while Megan can get as many pictures as she can?"

They nodded in unison.

"So we're like the pepperoni right?"

"I think you mean paparazzi, hun." Artemis corrected the girl.

"Oh yeah I guess so." Megan gave a sheepish smile and glanced down. When she lifted her head a second later though curiosity shone in her eyes. "Do you know what exactly we should be documenting?"

"I can't exactly say but you'll know it when you seen it." The old man replied. "Now, run along I wouldn't want you to miss anything." He dismissed them. With a nod and a thank you the girls left for the Mountain, eager to see what was going on.

Now if only to convince Master Richard that the world is not falling into the Apocalypse.

Dick Grayson sat on his bed writing his essay for his History class when his computer screen flashed and Batman appeared.

"All Young Justice members report to base to train with Black Canary." The screen went black and the bird jumped up from his bed. He eagerly ran down to the Batcave to retrieve his uniform.

Upon not seeing it the Boy Wonder shouted out to his grandfather figure. "Hey Alf, Where's my uniform?"

"Well Master Richard…"

**UNNESSASARY SCENE CHANGE TROLOLOL!**

Megan and Artemis were the third and fourth of the team members to arrive in the training room. Superboy and Aqualad sat discussing the differences of underwater pregnancies and ones on land. Black Canary gave the girls a curious glance upon seeing the cameras but ignored it when Artemis shrugged.

"Dude where's Robin." Wally moaned. "I wanted to spar with him today!"

"Shut it Kid Impatient I'm right here." A voice called out behind him.

"Rob? Dude are you hiding in the shadows? That's so Batman." Wally exclaimed zipping behind him and giving him a shove so he was visible to everyone.

Robin was wrapped up in his cape as if he was cold. He didn't move and glared down at the ground for a moment wondering why it wasn't just swallowing him up.

Diana just looked away to hide her smirk having been in on Alfred's side since the boy's were little. She knew it had been just a matter of time before the crazy old butler brought _that_ back. Megan smiled at the appearance of her friend and moved on to watch Superboy. Artemis was the one to notice it first.

"Uh, Robin, are you wearing a new costume? I mean I like the shoes and all but your other costume wasn't ripped that bad." The blonde archer clicked the record button hoping she could get something from the small teen to post.

The Boy Wonder's ear turned pink along with the rest of his face. "Yeah, my uh tailor was busy this weekend and trust me when I say it's better to wait for him to get back than have Batman try to help you sow."

"You have a new costume? Dude let me see!" Wally raced over to try to open Robin's cape. Being as quick as he was Kid Flash was able open the cape before Robin could comprehend it.

Artemis almost dropped her camera, Megan couldn't get enough pictures fast enough, following Wally the whole time. The speedster was so shocked at the new costume that he tripped over himself and collided painfully with the wall where he sat upside down. His gaze never left his best friend. Superboy began choking on his saliva, and Aqualad, with a pun heavily intended, gaped like a fish gasping for air.

Underneath that dark cape was a red shirt that was a little long with the bird's typical utility belt. Long, lean legs were revealed by the shortest shorts the team had ever seen a boy wear. They had a looping pattern that made it seem like the pants were scaly but one look at the fit of them and one knew they were spandex.

"Wa-Wally!" Robin yanked his cape back over his body. He glared at the boy as said redhead righted himself and made his way back to his best friend.

Wally gave a low whistle as he lifted the edge of the cape to see the shorts pants and the legs they exposed. Robin spun away from him, his face pink under his Kevlar mask. "Why dude?"

"It's my old costume. When I turned eleven I felt kinda silly running around in these." He let the cape slip for a moment to gesture at the pants. "Also when I found out I was meeting you I didn't want to look like some little kid." He muttered the second into his hand as if he was coughing.

Wally stood up straight and looked past the mask into his eyes. "You were trying to impress me!" A smug grin. Leaning in to whisper in his currently blushing friend's face he said, "Am I right?"

Megan began leaning forward unconsciously wanting Robin to lean up into the speedster just a bit more. Artemis couldn't help but zoom in so the rest of the team wasn't on film. Diana turned to hide her grin. "Alfie's gunna have a field day with this." She muttered.

And just like that the moment was over Robin twirled around facing the opposite directions. "As if KF! If anything I was reminding you who the first and most epic sidekick was. Which is hard to do when you're wearing these." The cape was shifted so Wally could see the short pants again. "Are we here to train or what?"

Artemis was sure she was the only one to see Wally's red face as his eyes followed Robin.


End file.
